


【盾冬】Aquellos Ojos Verdes

by indexmain



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indexmain/pseuds/indexmain





	【盾冬】Aquellos Ojos Verdes

Warning:私狗o，中英混杂，纯爽文么得逻辑

 

Bucky, Bucky Barnes, 你的左手臂太凉了。

Bucky迷糊地想要争辩什么，嘴唇却被Steve俯下身堵得死死的，一切话语在这个吻中都被溶解成无意义的音符。许久不经情爱的身体有点干涩，不过这正是迷人的地方，两个人全身心地投入到对身体的探索中，不问世界，只求彼此。

Steve早就准备好了一切，安全套，润滑剂，还有一整套说不完的老套情话。Bucky很吃这一套，或者是无论Steve怎样做他都很喜欢。尽管Steve不是一个脆弱的人，Bucky还是会担心他觉得这具健壮的躯体不是属于他的，“四倍血清的功劳罢了”，他总是这样说。可是Bucky想说，实际上Steve无论变成什么样Bucky都会爱上他，上帝啊，他从搞不清自己的心意时就开始爱他，直到现在。

没有那个小豆芽的决心和毅力，他们怎么可能走到今天？

“Bucky，疼的话告诉我……”Steve的拇指在入口处揉挤按摩，敏感的神经撩拨起Bucky关于性爱的回忆，不久他的洞口就会一片湿滑，大张着等待Steve的到来。Bucky小口小口地呼吸着，仿佛氧气是他最珍贵的宝贝。

Steve的手指一进入，周围的软肉便带着高温挤压上来，尤其是括约肌，那里太小太紧，仿佛努力在把手指推出去。然而Steve不可能停。他渴望这一刻太久了，并且很肯定Bucky也想要，所以他不会停。然而他依旧很耐心地抽插着，轻轻地在Bucky耳边说话，让他放松。

扩张到第三根手指的时候Steve和Bucky都硬得发疼。Steve的汗水滴落在Bucky的眼皮上，Bucky觉得眼睛好辣。这时Steve的手指若有若无地掠过某个地方，他突然急促地喘起来，一直说着Steve，可以了，没关系的，快进来，没关系的……他的手慌乱地插进Steve的发间，情欲染红眼角的同时也烧坏了自己的脑袋，快感在他身体里逐渐累积起来，却总也达不到那个点，三根手指已经无法满足他了，他疯狂地想要更多，有一点疼有一点血也没关系，只要Steve能进去。他的阴茎在空气里略微晃动着，流出来的前液濡湿了三角区的毛发，黏腻不堪。

Steve也忍不了更久。他将Bucky一把翻过去，用牙撕开安全套的包装，凭着仅存的一线理智调整好姿势，下一秒就全部挺了进去。

Bucky被突如其来填满的东西塞到失声。Steve叹了一口气，接着又担心地问到：“Bucky，你还好吗？”

Bucky点点头又摇摇头：“你动一动……Steve，太大了……damn...”

润滑又多又暖，Steve很顺利地动了起来，从缓慢开始加速，直到又快又狠地攻击一处肠肉——Bucky忍不住叫了出来，他可以不用再压抑自己的声音，这里只属于他俩。Steve喜欢听到Bucky的声音，这证明他很快乐，而且这份快乐有Steve参与其中。God，如果这不是爱，那么Steve真不知道这是什么东西了。令他更开心的是，Bucky也爱着他，用最直白最热烈的方式爱着他。

可是两个蠢蛋为什么这么晚才意识到呢？这太傻了。Steve想，他们浪费了多少可以一起亲昵的时间啊。

不过幸运的是，一切都不算太晚。Steve亲吻Bucky凸起的脊椎，那些延绵起伏的山丘曾经在他的梦乡里徘徊良久；再往下走是两个圆圆的腰窝，Bucky趴着的时候，那地方能用来盛世界上最甜蜜的酒。Steve也曾经像热恋中的情侣一般乞求时光对彼此的善待，然而Bucky并没有被厚爱。那些触目惊心的疤痕是不可忽视的。Steve每看一次，他的心都会随之被揪紧。

“别忘了你是个军人。”Bucky总是笑着说。

结合的地方又酸又酥又麻，Bucky快要到了，他的腿不住地发抖，床单被他抓得一团糟。Steve强忍着抽出阴茎将他翻了过来，他还有一段时间，所以他不想让Bucky受苦。当他再次嵌入的时候，Bucky直接射了出来，下颚高高地抬起，任由快感侵蚀全身。他在发抖，嘴唇鲜红，甬道激烈地收缩，挤压着还在动作的庞然大物。高潮后的内壁随着摩擦敏感不止，Bucky怀疑自己几乎要立刻再次勃起，如果不是不应期的话他可以立马再射一次。

Steve明明也爽到不行，却总用一种“Am I hurting you ? ”的眼神看着他，这让他感到很不痛快，内心却又为此欢呼着：“Geez，你能不能再快一点？”

酸楚与喜悦同时溢满了Steve的心。他像是个得到了宝藏的孩子，一时的幸福让他有点不知所措，他只能更加用力地冲刺——他的Bucky，他的战友，他的伙伴，他的家人，他的爱侣——只有他。  
当他一无所有的时候，他还有他。

他将自己的精液埋在Bucky最深的地方。

以前他憧憬战争结束过后的日子，他会和Bucky一起有一个自己的家，就算不在美国也没关系，有Bucky的地方就是他的归宿。现在他做到了。

当他想Bucky的时候，他总是拿出那张自己给Bucky拍的照片。Bucky坐在长长的石阶上抱着双腿，模糊的画面依旧阻挡不住他眼里清澈坚定的目光。照片的背面是Steve的字迹：

“My dearest friend.  
My secret lover.  
Roma, Italia”


End file.
